1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a flash lamp module, and particularly to a flash lamp module applied in a portable electronic device and a portable electronic device having the flash lamp module.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are now in widespread use. Portable electronic devices with multi-function such as image capture function are popular with consumers.
In a typical portable electronic device with a camera module, a flash lamp is usually arranged near a lens of the camera module, and light beams emitted from the flash lamp can only illuminate forward. That is, the flash lamp can only provide light in one direction.
Therefore, a new flash lamp module and a portable electronic device having the flash lamp module are desired to overcome the shortcomings described above.